Never Alone
by Anora-Ascome
Summary: Anora knows it survival of the fittest but she's torn between the safety and protection the Dixon brothers will give her or the friendship she gets from other people in the camp. What more important friendship or safety? (working on a better summary) oc/daryl friendship story maybe end up more. rated for later chapters. looking for a beta, excuse the spelling until then xxx
1. intro

Introduction

May 2nd

The sound of my alarm clock ringing to tell me it was 8am pulled me from a fantastic dream of being a member of the Avengers. Annoyed and eyes still shut I pushed my arm out the bed accurately bringing my fist down on top on the small cheap clock knocking the batteries out of it, I herd them roll of the beside drawers and hit the floor. Groaning I rolled over onto my back causing pain to shoot through my left shoulder. Last night quickly came flashing back, I had thought I had dislocated it whilst pulling myself up onto a roof. John had thought it a good idea to try free running and needles to say I had been the one sitting in the hospital waiting on someone to look at my arm, I had dragged John with me. It was partly his fault being his idea. They had found nothing wrong with it, had probably just knocked it the wrong way or something. A few days on painkillers and I'd be back to normal no doubt. Pulling myself out of bed I headed down the stairs. I had only been in this country for a few months now eighteen weeks to be exact but I was all ready getting myself into a routine. I had been lucky, as twenty three I had bought my first house abroad. When my gran had died six month ago she had left me the house so I had sold it and bought one on the outskirts of Atlanta. Still hadn't found myself a job yet but I still had enough money to keep me comfortable for another six months or so, I wasn't worried I'd find work eventually.

May 5th

Finding myself awake before my alarm went off I had got dressed and walked the mile and a half down the road to a small shop that sold pretty much everything. It opened and 6am and if you got there before 9am there was usually steaming hot sausage rolls for sale, by 9am they were all gone. I was positive I would get one this morning though, the thought made me smile as I walked into the shop and up the the counter to ask for one.

"Morning little miss" the man behind the till smiled "Sausage roll?" he questioned, I smiled at him I was getting to predictable.

"Yes please" I replied catching a glimpse of a newspaper headline behind him that looked awful weird, "Hmm can I get that paper to?" I added pointing over his shoulder at his as he passed me my sausage roll.

"Sure" he said reaching behind him to grab it and then pass it to me "Everyone who's walked in here have bought one this morning" the man admitted. "Apparently there some sort of virus that spreading fast, the reckon it will go global"

"They said the same about bird flue causing an uproar, its the media they like to make people panic" I replied handing him his money "Thanks" I added walking back out the shop with the paper in my hand. I found myself reading the paper on my walk back home. It was on about different cases of people being bitten my rabid people and dying for the bites, only to come back themselves and be rabid just like the person who was infected with the virus. Rabies? Or a disease like that, I had seen a rabid dog once it hadn't been pretty. It mentioned the names of the town that had been infected but I still didn't know the names of the town around here, hadn't been that bothered about learning them. There was nothing to worry about though, they'd contain the virus and the smart scientist like people would find a cure, that how things worked.

May 8th

It was all over the news. The rabid infected people. Every news, police department and fire department were saying the same thing. Lock you door and stay inside, if you believed someone to be infected don't approach them. A refugee centre was being set up in Atlanta for anyone who had been forced out there homes due to the virus. Glancing out the window I saw nothing, nearest house was a mile away but I knew thing were getting serious. I had just seen someone throat being ripped out on live television, it was like something from a horror movie. I had never liked horrors. Turning of the tv I headed to my room to grab a few cloths. I would pack for Atlanta it wasn't that far. My thoughts went to my dad that had died in Afghanistan three years ago whilst on duty. I knew exactly what he would do right now. He's pack a few cloths, a lot of food and something to defend himself with as well as a few other supplies, torch, compass and map. I didn't have a map or compass but I had a torch.

May 10th

Atlanta was like walking into a very ugly war. There seemed to be more infected than soldiers everyone who had originally fled to the city was now fleeing from it myself included. I was stuck on the highway like everyone else, know one knew why the traffic had stopped and when it was going to be moving again. Catching a glimpse of the driver of the car in front I jumped out of mine.

"Excuse me officer?" I asked the man as he turned to face me. He must have been in his mid thirties and wasn't that bad looking for a cop with his dark almost curly hair. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked him, just like I had asked a hundred different people, from about ten different professions.

"Am sorry ma'am" he told me "At this point in time I probably know as much as you" he said with a sad smile. Great not a lot then, I new nothing. Well, I knew that by the looks of thing they weren't going to contain this virus, not in Atlanta anyway.

"No worries" I replied giving a quick cheeky smile at the dark haired kid that was with him, didn't look anything like him. He was playing chess or drafts with a young blond girl around his age. I looked up as I heard helicopters but I couldn't see them. The cop jumped back in his car, I could see him fiddling with the radio. Maybe staying near a guy that new how radio's worked would be a good idea.

"Are we going to go soon?" the young girl asked.

"I don't know baby, I sure hope so" her mother replied seriously.

"I'm hungry" the young boy added.

"I know Carl we all are" a dark haired woman replied, probably his mother. I quickly rattled my brain back to what I had packed. Turning back to my car I opened the boot and rummaged though my bag until I found the bars of chocolate, I sure loved chocolate. I brought enough bars for everyone. I had always horde the stuff back in the house, nothing beat chocolate when you were upset or depressed.

"Here Carl" I smiled at the boy passing him a bar.

"Thanks" he smiled at me, I passed one the the girl and and two to her mother.

"Give one your your husband" I told her with a smile as I walked over to the dark haired woman and passed her one.

"Thank you, that very thoughtful" she told me as I leaned over the door to look into the cops cheap.

"Interested?" I smiled swinging the bar a chocolate in front of his face. He held out his hand as I passed it to him.

"Thank you"

"No worries" I smiled taking a bite out my own watching him play with his radio. I looked up as the dark haired woman joined us. "I'm Anora" I told her with a smile "Just encase your wondering" it was probably the last thing on there minds right now.

"I'm Lori, my son Carl and this is Shane" she told me with a small smile. Not her husband then but clearly a friend. "Are you getting anything?" she asked Shane.

"There's nothing" he replied quietly.

"Big surprise there" she replied.

"No, a mean there's nothing" he told us seriously "Emergency broadcast has stopped even the recording about the refugee centre" he said getting out the car "It all gone, am going to walk up the road a bit see if I can find out what's going on" he added.

"I'll come with you" Lori said "Anora you couldn't keep and eye on Carl for a few minutes could you?" she asked me.

"Eh, yeah sure" I replied shocked that she'd leave her son with someone she had just met for all she knew I could be a serial killer or something. Guess like everyone else right now she wasn't exactly thinking straight or she didn't know what was a head and knew that here, now he would be ok.

_Ok guys you'll have to excuse the diary like style at the start it wont be written like a dairy anymore. You'll also have to excuse my spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic and even using the spell check a still miss things, if anyone would like to put up with me and be ma beta then fantastic. Thanks for reading and a hope you can look past the spelling mistakes. This was only the introduction the story starts next chapter, thanks xxx_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Well hello there honey bun" someone drawled from behind me. I turned from my car to see an older guy sitting proudly on a large black bike. He was maybe in his late forties making him more than twice my age and he screamed trouble but he had spoken to me and despite the old saying, never speak to strangers, I liked talking to people I didn't know. Loved the idea of meeting new people and new I would live a boring life if I never spoke to anyone, plus I loved the risk.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked as he swung his leg of his bike signalling to a blue truck behind him as he did so.

"Well you can call me Merle" he smiled at me as a younger man walked up behind him and joined him. He was maybe ten years younger than Merle, had the same feel about him though. They looked dangerous, dangerous was good. They'd know how to protect them selves. "And this here is ma little Bro" he added.

"I'm Vanora McCullen but you can call me Anora if you like, did you come from Atlanta?" I asked as I saw Shane head towards an RV a few cars up from his and old man in a hat was leaning out the door with a map. What was the cop planning? I knew I should stick with Shane and Lori, they were nice people but these guys looked like they meant business.

"What's left of it" the younger brother muttered turning away from me as he spoke to look at the long line of cars behind us and the screams that had been steadily getting louder and closer over the past hour. I pulled a rubber band from around my wrist and quickly put my hair up into a messy bun, it showed the dark roots since my hair was currently died purple but I wasn't fussed. I was getting cold and I hated the fact that In my rush I hadn't really packed anything very warm it was summer and it was quite warm in this country. The only time I was ever out this late was when I was drunk and buy then the booze had heated me up. Didn't help I was wearing a denim skirt with my calf high black boots, there were jeans in the car but I didn't fancy getting changed in front of them.

"So, your not from round here are you?" Merle asked me.

"Moved here a couple of months ago" I admitted "I'm from Scotland"

"Yeah thought you looked mighty pale" he smiled, I smiled back. He didn't look that dark himself unlike his brother who looked like he spend more time outside compared to his older brother. I turned my back on them as I saw Shane head over, I curiously moved towards him to here what he had to say.

"It looked like the traffic's moving. The man in the RV, Dale has a map and we've picked out the safest place to set up some sort of camp until we figure out what's going on. He's told a few other people about setting up a camp and there all in" he told us, us being Lori, Carl, Me and an older woman Carol, her husband and the daughter that Carl had been playing with earlier.

"Is that such a good idea?" Lori asked him.

"You saw for yourself there dropping bombs in the city, Atlanta's out of hand. The refugee centre is no longer broadcasting, which to me means something wrong. We need to sort ourselves out and the first thing to do is set up a camp or a base to spend the night" Shane replied as she nodded in agreement.

"I met a couple of guys back there, they look like they could be helpful" I told Shane, missing out the dangerous part.

"Ok tell them we're heading up for the quarry its about 3 miles away just follow the signs, Dale's asking around to see who else is interested. The more people we have the more protection we have and supplies, we band together we'll survive" he added turning away to get Lori and Carl back into his car, the traffic up a head was starting to move, slowly. I walked back over to Merle and his brother.

"The Traffic's moving" I informed them "There's a group of us heading for a quarry three miles down the road to set up a camp. It looks like the refugee centres gone as well as Atlanta, there a man down there called Shane who reckon we're on our on and if we band together we've got a better chance. I think he's right after all they say safety in numbers" I said to them both.

"A camp" he looked to his brother "Sounds like a plan to me what do you say little brother, could do well there" his brother never replied. "All right then the Quarry it is" he smiled at me.

"Great I guess I'll see you there then" I replied. I pulled open my car door and climbed in and tired to start the engine only for it now to start, dame it not now. I tired again with no luck. Pushing my door open I jumped back out kicking the tire in frustration.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Merle asked me as he got himself back onto his bike.

"Bloody car wont start, its not even mine" I admitted "I stole it when things were getting out of hand, could be out of gas, I don't know" I groaned, how the hell was I getting the the quarry. I watched as the younger brother popped his head in my car.

"Gas is fine, says you got half a tank" he told me popping the hood of the car to have a look at the engine. He seemed to know what he was doing he shook his head at Merle.

"Looks like you'll be riding with us" Merle smiled. He was right, the walk to the quarry would be hard and even with the road signs I'd probably still get lost. "Put your stuff in the truck" Merle added pointing at his brothers blue truck.

"Thanks" I replied opening the back doors of the car to pull out my rucksack which had ma cloths in it and another large bag with tins of beans ect. I struggled getting it out the car, good job I dint have to walk the three mile. His brother took the bag of me and placed it in the back of the trunk, I smiled in thanks but he never returned it. He didn't seem much of a talker unlike his brother.

"Hop on" Merle said nodding to the back of the bike.

"Em, I'm not fond of bikes, last time I was on one I broke my leg" I admitted nervously looking at it. Merle just laughed and roared it to life.

"Looks like she's with you baby brother, best take good care of her am starting to like this girl" he added before driving off. I watched him go before turning to his brother.

"Come on, not got all day" he told me as I walked round the truck and jumped into the passengers seat. It took a while to get of the highway but once we were of it we picked up speed as we drove along a small dirt road leading up hill.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him eventually since I still hadn't got it. He chewed his nail on his thumb for a few seconds before answering.

"Daryl" he mumbled, I gave him a smile. It was a nice name, I hadn't spoken to a Daryl before not that I knew of or a Merle in fact.

"How old is your brother?" I asked trying to keep him talking, he didn't seem much of a talker which was a shame he had a nice smooth voice when he took his time.

"To dame old for you, don't encourage him" he added seriously still not looking at me, did I detect worry in his voice or was it more of a warning, was he trying to keep me from his brother for my own good? It was hard to tell. I smiled.

"And how do you know? I could be old to" I replied laughing. "Might have had a facelift or surgery" He looked at me quickly before putting his eyes on the road.

"Pfft, Your a teenager" he told me.

"Nope, try again" I smiled at him. He gave me another quick look.

"Twenty, Twenty-one?" he guessed.

"Try twenty-four" I told him. It was kind of nice knowing that I didn't look twenty-four anything that made me feel young made me feel good. I guess I was still quite young at heart. "Don't act my age though" I added "was always getting into trouble for not acting my age" I smiled "What about you?"

"What about me?" he grumbled.

"How old are you? And if you don't tell me I'll just guess and you'll end up offended, am crap with ages" I admitted.

"Thirty-eight" he admitted.

"And your brother?" I pressed.

"Forty-nine" hmm, still seemed to have a lot of energy for a man of his age, typical man to trying to catch himself a younger woman. I didn't mind being friends with him or Daryl for that matter but that all it ever would be and if either of them made and advance not that I think Daryl would he seemed shy, I'd make it clear that I wasn't interested. A minute or so later we pulled up behind the RV, I saw Shane talking to the older man Dale who had to young woman with him, daughter perhaps and different other people, there seemed to be quite a few. Daryl got out and I followed him as Merle was all ready listening to what Shane was talking about.

"Tonight we're just going to make ourselves comfortable, get your tents set up and get some sleep and sure you've all had a busy and tiring last few days" Shane told everyone, they all seemed to be hanging onto his every word but he was still in his uniform and people tended to trust people in uniform.

"What about the infected if they find us?" a coloured woman asked?

"We'll get a couple of people to watch over the camp and then we'll swap shifts to they can get a sleep, we'll make this work" Shane told her "lets just get a good nights rest and we'll sort everything else out in the morning, am looking for volunteers to take first watch with me?" Shane asked. I watched as Merle put up his hand which was a bit of a surprise, Dale put his hand up as well. "And second watch?" Shane asked.

"Hell, ma brother will wont you bro?" Merle said looking at Daryl, everyone was looking at him which was making him uncomfortable even I could see that.

"So will I" I said turning everyone attention to me.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked me.

"Is this because am a girl?" I asked him back. I was more than capable of looking after myself. I had all ready had to take down a few of these infected people just to get this far, and that had just been with a stick.

"No, To be honest you just don't look like you'd mange" he admitted.

"I'll prove you wrong" I replied.

"All right then. People start setting up your stuff keep it pretty close though, don't want people scattered about harder to keep and eye on" as everyone started bringing out camping stuff I just sat by Daryl's truck and watched. I hadn't brought a tent or sleeping back with me. I had planned on sleeping on the back seats of the car if need be and I was hoping to be in a nice comfy bed in the refugee centre by now. I looked up as Daryl walked over.

"Why aint you setting up your tent?" he asked me pulling his out the back of the truck.

"Don't have one" I admitted "didn't think I'd need one I thought I'd be at the refugee centre by now"

"Take mine" he replied handing it to me "I'll share with Merle if not seats in ma truck are comfy to" he told me seriously.

"Daryl I cant" I told him pushing it back to him but he refused to take it.

"You will, you need it more than me. Trust me" he added walking away.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It had been eight days since we had set up camp at the quarry and in those eight days I had gotten to know the people that were now all calling this camp site home. It had quickly became clear that we we're on our own. Know one was going to help us we would have to help each other. It had also became apparent that Merle didn't like to do what people asked and that his brother backed him up, some people still looked at me like it was my fault because I had told them to come here. I didn't feel guilty though Merle and Daryl we're the only two people that brought back food for everyone at camp so I don't know why everyone complained, I was grateful for the food. An young Asian man called Glenn went back into Atlanta for things which was brave. First trip there he had found me a sleeping bag, he had told me he would keep his eye out on a tent for me since he had found out I was using Daryl's. Shane had sort of become the leader and people accepted that, well most people. He seemed to only really care about Lori and Carl but that was to be expected everyone else were strangers and he did his best to look out for everyone else as well. Dale was nice, if you needed anything he would try and help even if it was just advice, I had found that Andrea and Amy weren't his daughter he had just picked them on the road and that T-dog and Glenn had arrived together, they were nice people as well. Ed on the other hand, did nothing and expected everything in return you could tell his wife Carol and his daughter were scared of him but everyone kept there nose out, it wasn't there business. I hated men like that though and if I ever saw him treat a woman like dirt I would sort him out, I didn't care how big he was. In my eyes he was much worse than Daryl or Merle. I don't think either of them would bully a woman into doing there job for them. At this moment in time both the brothers were gone, Merle had went on a run with Glenn and a few other and Daryl had been gone for two nights now, he had mumbled something about a deer and I hadn't seen him since. I felt like I was the only one worried about them. I stood up and decided to do something to keep my mind of it. Worrying was like a rocking chair it gave you something to do but it never got you anywhere, a line from Van Wilder that had always stuck with me. I walked over to Dale was was sitting on top of his roof keeping an eye on everyone, he sat there all day pretty much. Came down once in a while but a think he liked looking out for everyone.

"Dale I'm going for a swim and to wash my cloths, so if anyone looking for me that's we're I'll be" I told him shielding my eyes from the sun as I looked up at him. I was never going to get used to the heat, at least the water would cool me down for a bit.

"Ok, Just be careful" he told me "Stick to the side were I can see you" he added. I felt like saying yes dad but I just nodded my head and returned to my tent to get my dirty washing. I stopped outside the brothers tent wondering if I should go in and get there dirty cloths to but eventually decided against it. I'd ask them when I saw them. If I knew know one was watching I would have swam naked but that wasn't going to happen I knew Dale would keep his eyes on me since I was now a stray sheep that had wondered away from the rest of the flock. To him I needed more protection since I was alone but I would be fine. We hadn't had walkers up here since we got here, we hadn't seen any at all in eight day or I hadn't, I hadn't been going into the city for supplies though. I was wearing a pair of grey army coloured shorts that were light and would dry quick after swimming and so would my vest top, especially since it was black. My bar would stay damp for a while but at least that part of my body would be cool. As soon as I got there I waded in, my hair was up in a bun again, was like that most the time now was easier to keep. I had washed it yesterday though so I wasn't going to get it wet. I had left the bucket of cloths on the bank, I hadn't brought soap. I could be such and idiot. I saw Carol and Lori walking down the path with laundry as well, bingo. They were house wife's they had good memories they would have definitely brought soap. Dale had probably told them I was down here doing laundry. I swam back to shore and climbed out the water now dripping wet and nice and cool.

"Don't happen to have soap do you?" I asked them.

"Here I brought two bars" Carol said softly handing me one.

"I'm becoming predictable aren't I?" I smiled. Lori laughed.

"Sort of, first it was a tent and sleeping bag and now twice this week its been soap" she replied.

"Yeah lucky Daryl was kind enough to give me his tent, not that it would be bad sleeping without one, its not rained yet" I smiled.

"Looks like it might today" Carol told me "Wont last long though" she added.

"I'm still shocked he gave you his tent" Lori commented "He seems like the kind of guy who cares for know one but his brother" she added.

"If that were true he would be only catching food for him and his brother" I replied seriously "The Dixon's have been good to me" I added "they brought me here, my car broke down on the highway. Daryl tried to fix it but it was dead, so he gave me a lift up here, I get there rough but am grateful there here and I sort of like them" I added as the two woman looked at me like I was crazy, so Merle spend most the time in camp smoking weed, god knows were he got it or weather he had brought a lot with him, I don't know. Didn't bother anyone unless they bothered him first. Daryl didn't speak and kept to himself, he's speak to me some times. He did when I spoke to him, only because he knew I would keep at him until he did speak to to make life easier he told me what ever I asked him. I liked them and until they did something bad to me I wasn't going to change my opinion of them.

It had rained an hour or so later after Amy started to complain to Shane that the group that had went into the city for supplies had been to long. She was only worried because Andrea was with the group. I was hanging up washing with Lori after the rain when the radio on top of the RV went on. Dale rushed up to the ladders to reach it in time and everyone gathered around to see what was going on.

"Hello base camp" a voice said "Can anyone there here me, base camp this is T-dog can anyone here me"

"Hello, hello" Dale replied "Receptions bad on this end repeat" he told T-dog.

"Is that them?" Lori asked.

"We're trapped and the department store"

"Did he say there trapped?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, that's what it sounded like" I replied quietly, this was not good. Trapped meant dead or it did now.

"He said the department store" Lori said.

"I herd it to" Dale replied.

"So what do we do?" I asked Shane "Should I go into the city and see if I can get them out or something?" I needed to keep busy plus Merle would be trapped as well and I considered him friend enough to go rescue him.

"No we do not go after then" Shane told me as well as everyone else "We don't risk anyone else in the group, you all know that"

"So we're just gonna leave her there" Amy said referring to her sister.

"I know its not easy but she knew the risks" Shane told her. He was right, they all had known the risks, everything was a risk these days.

"She's my sister you son of a bitch" Amy shouted at him before running of, Lori ran of after her. Shane turned me to me nodded his head before walking of with Carl. I felt bad I didn't even know were the department store was or I would have sneaked of and tried to help. I hated not being from here, I was stuck without the help of other to guide me. If I was every alone I would be as well killing myself. I ended up helping Jim put up rope with can attached to them around the camp, he said if anything walked into them though the night we would here them, guess he was right. Half way though doing that and a car alarm went of and it sounded like it was getting closer. As I walked bank to camp everyone was looking up at Dale who had his binoculars out.

"Is it them are they back?" Amy asked. Jesus I never thought I'd hear myself say this but she was getting on my nerves we were all worried she had asked all day, was there any need. "what is it?"

"Stolen car would be my guess" Dale replied. I looked round as a red sports car with black racing stripes drove into camp, everyone ran over to the car. It was loud, walkers would here it for sure. Glenn jumped out which was a relief. "Holy crap turn that dame thing off" Dale shouted at him.

"I don't know how" Glenn shouted back, ok so I wasn't the only one in camp that didn't speak car, that was a relief made me feel better.

"pop the hood" Shane told him but Amy got in his face.

"is she ok?

"pop the dame hood please"

"Andrea is she ok?"

"yeah ,yeah ,yeah, yeah" Glen replied jumping back in the car and popping the hood. Jim quickly stopped the car screeching but it was replaced by Amy panicked voice asking all about Andrea. I covered my ears with my hands and walked off, I hated people shouting like that, it was infuriating it made me lose my temper, so before that happened I walked away. I decided to wonder back over when a van pulled up. It would be good having Merle back, maybe he could put my mind at easy about Daryl being gone for so long. He'd know if it was normal or not. I got back just in time to see a man hugging Lori and Carl, he looked just like Carl. Oh my god, is was his dad. I looked around but couldn't spot Merle maybe he had went into the forest for a piss or something. Glenn spotted me looking around and walked over to me.

"Merle's not here" he told me.

"What he has to be, he's not dead, he's tough" I told him seriously.

"there was an accident in the city, you should talk to Rick and T-dog about it I suppose" he replied walking away. An accident? He would have said he was dead if he had been dead, wouldn't he. I'd let rick spend some time with his family but at dinner we were gonna talk.

We all sat round the fire at dinner listening to rick tell his story. He seemed like a nice guy but he still hadn't mentioned Merle and I was running out of patience.

"disorientated comes closest" he told us "a felt like I had been ripped out of my life put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some sort of comma dream, something a might not wake up from ever"

"Mum said you'd died" Carl said looking up at his dad.

"She had ever reason to believe that" Rick replied.

"When things started to get really bad they told me they would take you and all the other patients to Atlanta but it never happened" Lori told him.

"Well am not surprised after Atlanta fell" Rick said. "from the look of that hospital it got over run"

"looks don't deceive, I barley got them out" Shane told him just as Ed made his fire higher to get more heat from it "hay Ed you wanna re-think that log?"

"Its cold man" was Eds reply.

"cold don't change the rules does it?" Shane asked him "keep our fires low, just amber so we cant be seen from a distance right?"

"A said its cold, why don't you mind your own business for once" he replied making Shane get up. The safety of other members of the camp was his business he'd get rid of that log even of he had to do it himself. I could see him having a word with Ed and Carol ended up pulling the burning log out the fire. Knew Ed wouldn't do it, he did nothing for himself.

"Have you gave any thought to Daryl Dixon he wont be happy to here his brother got left behind" Dale said to Shane. Wow wait, what?

"Wow hold up what, he was left behind" I asked shocked as everyone looked at me "what happened?"

"Rick sort of handcuffed him to the roof and I dropped the key" T-dog told me "I'll tell Daryl its on me" handcuffed to the roof? What for?

"What?" I said looking to rick.

"He was out of control, I had to for the safety of everyone else" Rick said seriously. I knew deep down that Merle was trouble but handcuffed to a roof to be eaten alive by walkers was not a nice way for anyone to die.

"I cuffed him that makes it mine" rick told T-dog.

"I don't mean to bring race into this but it might come better from a white guy?" Glenn said.

"Or girl" Shane added looking at me.

"I cant tell him that, I'm not breaking him" I replied seriously.

"We're going to have our hands full when he gets back from this hunt" Dale said looking round at us all and then to me "You don't have to tell him but being there might help him remain rational, he's quite around you" he said to me.

"I chained the door with a padlock, the geeks couldn't get through it, Merle Dixon's alive and he's still handcuffed on that roof, that on us" T-dog said.

I lay in bed that night but I wasn't able to sleep. Right now Merle was chained to a roof and even worse Daryl had no idea, I crossed my fingers that he would be back soon, even though Dale was right, when he did get back all hell was going to break lose.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

At some point through the night I must have fallen asleep, I woke up with the kids running past the tent. Groaning I pulled myself up and slipped my legs into a pair of black skinny jeans that had rips at the knees and pulled my boots over the top of them. I slipped on a white vest top, it would be warm again today it always was. I stepped out the tent just in time to see the kids running down the hill and into the tree's. God I loved it when I was that age but I was thankful I had matured enough that I might have a chance surviving in a world like this, children wouldn't make it anymore not in my opinion. I walked over towards the sports car, Glenn had his arms crossed and was obviously annoyed that they were tripping it down for parts, so they could keep the RV running. It was the right move but I still felt kind of bad for him. He probably had never been in a car like this before. One of the kids screaming pulled us both away from the car. Sprinting we ran after Shane, Lori and Rick as they took of into the tree's, we were soon met by the kids and Jackie but she was pointing behind the bushes so everyone but Lori who was now with the kids went to investigate. I stepped back into Glenn as I saw a walker tearing its way though a deer. It paid no attention to us, it was more occupied with its meal. It hadn't caught the deer, there where arrow's sticking out of it rump, Daryl's arrow, he had shot the deer. I looked through the tree's but it was hard to see to far into the forest, he had to be close by. He wasn't going to be happy about the walker eating his deer at was meant for the camp members. Weapon-less in stood back and let everyone else kill it, it was Dale who got the final strike in taking its head clean off with an axe.

"That's the first one we've had up here" Dale told everyone slightly out of breath.

"There running out of food in the cities" Jim replied seriously. He was probably right, when animals couldn't find food they would push out further to find some, guess that was just nature and these things were more animal like than human like. Everyone got startled when the bush behind Jim began to move and the twigs began to break as Daryl jumped into view, Shane muttering under his breath lowered his weapon, so did everyone else.

"Son of a bitch, that my deer" Daryl moaned as he seen the half eaten deer and dead walker. I was glad he was back, I considerer him a friend even if he didn't see me the same way. He had always been good to me though. He had provided me with a dry place to sleep and extra food when he caught it, said I was to dame skinny. "Look at is all chewed up by this motherless disease ridden proxy bastard" he said kicking out his frustration on the walkers limp body.

"Came down son that not helping" Dale said trying to calm him down at be nice about it at the same time, never worked.

"What do you know about it old man" Daryl said turning on dale as Shane pointed his gun at him discreetly though it was noticed by me. This was not the mood I wanted Daryl to be in when they told him about Merle he was going to go wild. "I've been tracking the deer for miles, was going to drag it back to camp cook us up some venison" he said pulling his arrows out the deer "What do you think, can we cut around this chewed up part here?" he asked Shane.

"I wouldn't risk that" Shane replied honestly.

"Dame shame, well a got us squirrel about a dozen or so, guess that will have to do" he said walking past me without even a nod, yeah he was pissed. This wasn't going to go down well, maybe it would have been a good idea if I tell him. He would probably be less likely to shoot me though the head with his crossbow. We all followed him back to camp but Shane was the one who walked past me first to be the first one to Daryl.

"Daryl will you slow up a bit I need to talk to you" Shane said to him as he stopped near my tent and turned to face Shane.

"What about?"

"Merle" Shane admitted. "There was a problem in Atlanta"

"He dead?"

"We're not sure" Shane told him.

"he either is or he aint" Daryl said back his voice and temper climbing quickly again. I stood by my tent unsure what to do as Rick stepped forward.

"There's no easy way to say this so I'll just go ahead and say it"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Grimes, you got something you wanna tell me?" Daryl said angrily.

"Your brother was a danger to us all so I hand cuffed him on a roof hooked on to a piece of metal, he's still there"

"Hang on let me process this" Daryl said rubbing his eyes quickly "You saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?" he shouted angrily.

"Yeah" I watched Daryl eyes change as he through the dead squirrels and Rick to distract him and went to charge him only to be knocked to the floor by Shane who had come running in and rugby tackled him form the side. They both ended up on the floor but Daryl was the first one onto his feet as he drew his hunting knife, ok things were getting out of hand now I moved forward I had to stop this before someone got hurt. I managed to get myself in front of Rick as Daryl swung the knife, only to stop a few seconds before impact when he noticed it was me standing there. The pause was long enough for Shane to grab him from behind as Rick knocked the knife out his hand. I hadn't planned on this either but I couldn't take Shane and rick on. I tried not to scream as Shane got his arm around Daryl's throat.

"Choke holds illegal" Daryl groaned.

"Yeah file a complaint" Shane replied.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion about this, do you think we can manage that?" Rick said bending down to speak to Daryl who was struggling less but still pretty angry, couldn't blame him. Shane let him go but Daryl stayed sitting on the floor. "What I did wasn't on a whim, your brother doesn't play well with others"

"Its not ricks fault, I dropped the key" T-dog admitted stepping forward.

"couldn't pick it up?" Daryl asked.

"A dropped it down a drain" T-dog confessed, as Daryl picked himself up and walked towards T-dog.

"if that supposed to make me feel better it don't" Daryl told him.

"Maybe this will, a chained the door to the roof with a padlock to the geeks couldn't get at him" he told Daryl.

"That's got to count for something?" rick added.

"Hell with all y'all, just tell me where he is so I can go get him" he replied trying to fight back tears.

"he'll show you isn't that right" Lori said from the door of the RV.

"Am going back" Rick confirmed at Daryl walked off, one last look at rick and Shane I walked after Daryl. He walked over to our tents and sat himself on a log putting the arrows back in his bow, he was going to need them. He never looked at me as I walked over and joined him. He was still angry, I had never seen this side of Daryl but deep down I knew that this was him, he had probably been like that before all this shit.

"Ain't in the mood for talking girl" he shot at me. He never used my name, always called me girl unlike Merle who called me Honey bun but he did also call me Anora some times.

"Fine then just listen" I told him seriously. "I like Merle and I like you as well. I would try and talk out out of going into the city but I want Merle back just as much as you and I hate it when use disappear and leave me here. I get worried, worlds a dangerous place now and I know you can look after yourself but that doesn't stop the worry kicking in. I want to go with you to get Merle" I told him "That way am not going to be worrying" I added.

"You can forget it" Daryl said standing up and walking towards the cube van were Glenn was waiting.

"Why, still a free country Daryl you cant stop me from coming" I shot at him as he turned round to face me.

"To hell I can, want me to prove it" Daryl snarled back. I held my ground though, I could see Glenn hanging onto ever word we were saying but it wasn't his fault we had decided to have an argument a few feet from were he stood.

"What you gonna do? Tie me to a tree? Am getting in that van and am helping to bring Merle back" I told him.

"if that's what gonna keep you here then fine let me get some rope" he argued back. I was about to start yelling when he cut me off "the city if full of geeks, your safer here. Stay here I need a reason to come back so will Merle" he mumbled looking away from me. I felt like I had been hit in the chest. He did care, he cared enough to keep me here to keep me safe and he wanted me here so that when he came back he and Merle weren't cast out the group, I had brought them into the fold to begin with. Speechless for the first time ever I nodded my head and walked away from him, maybe he did see me as a friend after all.

I spend the day walking around the camp. A couple of hours after they had left Carol had helped a beaten Ed into there dead. Andrea had informed me that he had been picking on the woman and then hit Carol and Shane had retaliated harshly. Not harsh enough in my opinion, men like that didn't deserve to live. I myself had been in a relationship like Carol and Eds and it had only ended when I had moved over here. My thoughts went back to Scotland, I wondered if it had been hit like this country or if it hadn't been hit at all. There was no way of finding out, for better or worse I was stuck here now and would have to make the most of it. I caught glimpse of Amy and Andrea carrying a small boat and fishing roads down to the water. Maybe tonight we would have fish for dinner instead of squirrel and rabbit. It was nice to see someone else catching dinner instead of Daryl. I needed to learn how to catch food as well, it was the Dixon's that fed me and if for any reason they could no longer feed me then I would be fucked. I guess I could ask Glenn to take me back into the city so I could learn to scavenge food for myself. The walker in camp had been awake up call, when you spend so long not seeing them you forgot what the world was like right now, how dangerous it was. When I was bored I tended to go down for a swim but right now I would probably just scare away the fish and I really fancied fish for dinner, was a change. I stifled a yawn as I took a stroll around camp, I was tired. Maybe catching a couple of hours before dinner wouldn't be such a bad idea I thought as I detoured and headed for Daryl's tent instead, I never even bothered to take of my shoes I just through myself on top of the sleeping bag and closed my eyes. Someone would wake me for dinner, no one in camp was mean enough to actually let me go hungry.

"Hay, sweety dinners ready" Jackie's voice said from outside my tent "Are you awake?" I opened my eyes to darkness but I felt refreshed. Guess I wouldn't be sleeping tonight I would have to take watch tonight.

"Yeah I'm awake" I replied "are they back yet?" I asked pulling myself out the tent to face the older woman.

"Not yet, am sure they'll be back soon though" she replied confidently "Come and get some fish, Andrea and Amy did really well with the fishing gear" she added. I took a seat next to Shane as I was passed a plate of nice warm fish. I quickly stuck my fork in it and took a mouthful, tasted good to.

"I have to ask you man its been driving me crazy" Morales said suddenly "That watch I see you every day, same time winding that thing like a village priest saying mass" he smiled.

"I've wondered this myself" Jackie smiled. "Unless I've missed the signs the world as come to and end" she added.

"But there you winding that stupid watch" Morales smiled.

"Its important to keep track of time isn't it" Dale replied looking round us all. "The days at least" he added. "Don't you think Andrea, back me up here" Andrea just shook her head with a smile, she wasn't bothered about the time or the day anymore a bit like myself I just counted nights, it was easier but Jackie was right what was the point.

"I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch" Dale told us "I give you this watch not that you remember time but that you may forget it for a moment" he smiled.

"You are so weird" Amy said causing everyone to laugh. We ate in silence for a little bit longer until Amy stood up.

"Where you going?" Andrea asked her.

"I have to pee, jeez try and be discreet around here" she replied causing everyone to laugh again. I watched as she got herself into the RV only to come out a minute or so later to tell everyone that we we're out of toilet roll paper. It was her scream that made everyone jump to there feet. I looked up as walkers began to appear from behind the RV, oh my god. I shot my hand into my back pocket for my switch blade but it wasn't there it was back in the tent.


End file.
